


Как устроить беспорядок

by PriestSat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, OOC, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В идеальном мире Майкрофта Холмса есть место и для беспорядка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как устроить беспорядок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015.  
> Присутствует педантичность, граничащая с ОКР.  
> Благодарность командным бетам: eto-da, Джим ди Гриз.

Майкрофт давно перестал слушать брата, который доказывал свою компетентность в какой-то ерунде. Или это не была ерунда, во всяком случае, доктор Уотсон нарочито внимательно читал газету, словно в ней содержался рецепт панацеи от всех болезней мира.

— Ты сегодня рассеян, братец, — Шерлок не выдержал почти откровенного игнорирования со стороны Майкрофта. — Что случилось? У тебя помялись штаны? Или в клубе неровно стояло кресло?

— Причем тут кресло? — лениво ответил Майкрофт, при этом лихорадочно вспоминая за каким чертом сюда пришел. Вспомнив, но решив, что дело подождет, он прикинулся жутко занятым и встал, собираясь уйти. Но в этот момент заметил удивленный взгляд Шерлока, устремленный куда-то ниже пояса брата. 

Майкрофт немедленно отвернулся и вышел, бросив на ходу: «Всего доброго, Шерлок. Доктор». Спускаясь по лестнице, он с прежним постным выражением лица приложил руку к ширинке, поправляя член, к которому весьма несвоевременно прилила кровь. 

«Черт, Шерлок это увидел, — ужаснулся Майкрофт, садясь в машину. — Надеюсь, он не будет третировать меня результатами своей наблюдательности. Впрочем, я совершенно зря волнуюсь. Вряд ли он примет мою эрекцию на свой счет». Успокоив себя таким выводом, Майкрофт перевел мысли в русло государственных дел. Он выпрямился, как будто избавившись от неких глобальных проблем, и оставался в такой позе, пока машина не остановилась, прибыв на место назначения.

До конца дня Майкрофт не вспоминал о досадном инциденте, которому, очевидно, придал слишком большое значение. Но он оставил воспоминание о нем в особом уголке памяти, предназначенном для сокровенных тайн и фантазий.

Приехав домой, Майкрофт занялся привычными, рутинными делами. Сначала его взгляд пробежался по прихожей, отмечая, на своих ли местах лежат вещи. Женщина, занимающаяся уборкой квартиры мистера Холмса, была благонадежной особой, которой почти можно было доверять. Майкрофт хотел верить, что она не пронесет в его дом скрытой камеры или микрофона. Также она знала, что мистер Холмс помешан на чистоте и постоянстве. То есть, говоря проще, ей не стоило передвигать предметы без личного согласия Майкрофта. У него был превосходный глазомер и феноменальная память, поэтому он сразу видел, криво висящую картину, или чашки, стоящие в посудном шкафу не в том порядке, в каком были выставлены изначально. 

Когда случалось что-то подобное, Майкрофта коробило. Он чувствовал такой невыносимый дискомфорт, что будь он чуть менее уравновешенным, немедленно закатил бы истерику. Вот только подобное было совсем не в духе Майкрофта Холмса. Истерика могла создать хаос, разрушение — все то, что превратило бы идеальную квартиру Майкрофта в ничто. Поэтому Майкрофт лишь скорбно вздыхал и принимался наводить порядок, делая это так медленно и торжественно, что, в свою очередь, начинала психовать прислуга. 

Этим вечером все было выставлено словно по линейке, все находилось на своих местах. Сняв туфли, Майкрофт поставил их на полочку, из соседнего шкафчика он достал домашние туфли. Зонт еще раньше отправился в корзину для зонтов — Майкрофт предварительно проверил ровность его складок.

Пройдя в ванную, Майкрофт принялся неторопливо раздеваться, пока наполнялась ванна. Тщательно сложенная одежда отправилась в ящик для грязных вещей. Майкрофт добавил в горячую воду ароматическую соль, подождал, пока она растворится, и только после этого лег в ванну. Ровно через десять минут он взял мочалку и, капнув на нее семь капель геля, вспенил его. Намылившись, Майкрофт смыл с себя пену, пол при этом остался сухим.

Сегодня Майкрофт ощущал себя особенно уставшим, поэтому сразу оделся в пижаму кобальтового цвета и прошел в спальню. 

Аскетичная спальня была выдержана в теплых, медовых тонах. Кровать, тумбочка с лампой и телевизор на стене не давали поводов к беспорядку, который могла учинить прислуга. Поэтому Майкрофт не стал осматривать комнату, а сразу лег в кровать, предварительно сняв тканое покрывало и отвернув на два дюйма край тонкого шерстяного одеяла. Было тепло, и Майкрофт подумал, а не убрать ли одеяло вообще? Во сне он мог его сбросить — подобная мысль заставила Майкрофта поежится, но все же он решил его оставить.

Включив лампу, он взял из ящика тумбочки футляр с очками и, водрузив их на нос, принялся за чтение. Но «Кентерберийские рассказы» нагнали на него легкую скуку и, сняв очки, он сложил их в футляр. Уже протянув руку, чтобы выключить свет, он вдруг спохватился.

Что-то скреблось в потайном уголке памяти, и Майкрофта бросило в жар. Он заставил себя немного полежать с закрытыми глазами, воскрешая перед собой образ Шерлока, который что-то доказывал, забравшись с ногами в свое кресло. Майкрофт подавил всякий намек на спешку и неторопливо «осмотрел» брата: чуть взлохмаченные волосы — Шерлок в приступе азарта запустил в них свои длинные пальцы, глаза, блестящие от увлеченности собственными выводами, едва заметный румянец на скулах. И рот, так безупречно выговаривающий слова.

Майкрофта передернуло от желания, он достал из нижнего ящика тумбочки коробку с салфетками. Вытащив четыре штуки, расправил их и положил на кровать, еще раз разгладив ребром ладони. Одеяло было свернуто и больше не мешало. Майкрофт стянул с себя пижамные штаны вместе с бельем. Прохладный шелк белоснежной простыни приятно прилегал к обнаженным ягодицам. Майкрофт начал гладить пальцами полувставший член, второй рукой пощипывая по очереди соски. Затем обхватил член ладонью и принялся дрочить. Он снова закрыл глаза, ощущая усиливающуюся твердость под тонкой кожицей; крайняя плоть закрывала и открывала головку, пальцы осязали натягивающуюся уздечку. Майкрофт так увлекся процессом, что едва не кончил, остановившись в последнюю секунду. Тяжело дыша, он сглатывал вязкую слюну, в горле пересохло, Майкрофту было жарко. Он разжал пальцы, считая до десяти, и продолжил дрочить, на этот раз с меньшим рвением. Ему хотелось продлить удовольствие, он давно не получал разрядку, а напряжение копилось изо дня в день. 

Он сунул кончик мизинца в отверстие уретры, стараясь протолкнуть его как можно дальше. Но даже выступивший предэякулят не облегчал задачу, и Майкрофт решил не портить себя. Чуть болезненные ощущения добавляли пикантную нотку в возбуждение. Он представлял, как мог бы проделать то же самое с Шерлоком. И, возможно, как казалось Майкрофту, Шерлок был бы более растянутым. Фантазируя подобным образом, Майкрофт поддрачивал член и вскоре вновь оказался на грани оргазма. 

Вытерев палец салфеткой, Майкрофт вернулся к поглаживанию члена, но теперь делал это интенсивно, максимально сдвигая крайнюю плоть, чтобы уздечка натягивалась до предела. Это было грубо, в головке ощущалась боль от проникновения, Майкрофт ногтями впивался в основание левого соска, который был очень чувствительным. На нем еще не до конца зажили ранки от предпоследнего истязания, когда Майкрофт сильно исцарапал соски, содрав с них в нескольких местах кожу. Сейчас он водил ногтями так, словно собирался срезать сосок. Боль пронизывала тело Майкрофта, заставляя его дергаться, простыня сбилась, но он ничего не замечал. Оттянув кожу на члене, он послюнявил палец и начал быстро водить им по уздечке. Воспоминания зациклились: перед внутренним взором Майкрофта повторялось и повторялось видение губ Шерлока, который что-то говорил, не переставая. Палец двигался с бешеной скоростью, захватывая жидкость, выступающую из отверстия. Эта смазка добавляла невероятного наслаждения. Майкрофт не останавливался, не в силах больше терпеть. Он хотел кончить, возбуждение вышибло из него стремление к порядку. Майкрофт согнул ноги в коленях, двигая задом вверх и вниз. В этот момент ему до одури хотелось ощутить губы, которые втягивают его член в рот, влажный бархатистый язык, узкое горло, в которое с трудом протискивается головка. Он бы не стал торопиться, не стал бы бесцеремонно трахать этот рот. Сначала бы он насладился посасыванием, зубами, слегка прикусывающими член, и языком, массирующим уздечку, забирающимся в дырочку уретры и щекочущим ее. Майкрофт застонал, мечтая схватить партнера за волосы и удерживать его голову, пока толчками будет вытекать сперма, вызывая рефлекторное глотание.

Майкрофт открыл глаза и посмотрел на руку, все еще сжимающую член. Сердце колотилось, в висках стучало, а от наслаждения хотелось кричать. Но он взял салфетку и старательно вытерся. Ему пришлось встать с кровати, чтобы выбросить салфетки в унитаз, а после он долго расправлял простыни. Убедившись, что они совершенно чистые, Майкрофт снова улегся, испытывая приятное послевкусие оргазма и усталость, которая почти сразу же погрузила его в сон.

***

— Ты один? — осведомился Майкрофт, войдя в квартиру брата. Шерлок сидел на том же месте, что и четыре дня назад, и Майкрофту невольно подумалось: может, Шерлок вообще оттуда не вставал?

— Один. — Шерлок смерил брата странным взглядом и вдруг спросил: — Ты часто возбуждаешься в обществе?

— Ты о чем? — Майкрофт скривился, всем своим видом показывая, что такие забавы совсем не для него. — Что за чушь?

— Во время мастурбации что тебя больше возбуждает: придуманный персонаж, часть тела, статичная картинка? — Шерлок говорил совершенно серьезно, Майкрофт не смог уловить даже намека на иронию.

— Зачем тебе это? — ответил он вопросом.

— Для общего развития, — сказал Шерлок. — Ты сегодня целый день занят?

У Майкрофта в голове начался переполох, похожий на обыск в жилище подозреваемого. 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Майкрофт. — В зависимости от обстоятельств.

Шерлок изящно спрыгнул с кресла и приблизился к брату.

— Хочу устроить в твоей идеальной квартире беспорядок, — доложил он. — Пожалуй, начну с картин. Я уверен, у тебя мерзкие копии в отвратительных рамках. Потом я залью водой пол твоей ванной. Не подумай, это не со зла, просто у меня так получается. Стяну одеяло с твоей идеальной кровати и швырну его в угол. Подушки оставлю, они пригодятся. Ну что ты так на меня смотришь? Думаешь, что по твоему лицу ничего не понятно? 

Майкрофт попятился, не сводя немигающего взгляда с брата.

— Э-э-э, зачем так делать? — промямлил он. — Можно обойтись и без этого.

— Нееет, я успел настрадаться от твоего стремления все выровнять и начистить. — Шерлок взял свое пальто и шарф. — Пора устроить разгром, дорогой братец. Кстати, как обстоят дела с ритуалами? Сколько раз ты проводишь мочалкой по животу? Раньше было четное число.

— Нет никаких ритуалов, — ответил Майкрофт, спускаясь по лестнице. Он искренне надеялся, что миссис Хадсон не слышала выступления Шерлока. Пусть думает, что Шерлок забавляется со своим доктором. В чем лично Майкрофт уже сильно сомневался.


End file.
